The overall objective of this exploratory, participant observation study was to develop a detailed picture of the day-to-day lives of homeless women. Specifically, the intent was to track the day-to-day experiences of homeless women over time and to analyze the ways in which these experiences affect their mental and emotional lives and the life course of their homelessness. Field work was carried out over more than three years, focusing on three night shelters and a day shelter in Montgomery County, Maryland.